Pertinence
by Miko Dono
Summary: MOB crossover Doumeki san ne veut plus voir son fils blessé à cause de ce garçon bruyant, elle voyait pour son fils un plus grand destin Peu lui importait le destin de l'autre ou de ce monde dont elle ne savait rien. shonen rien de très graphique.
1. Chapter 1

« Moins fort tu veux réveiller tout le temple. »

« Pour le moment c'est toi qui cries. »

« Idiot. »

« Oi. Bonne nuit. »

L'archer traversa la petite cour et pénétra la demeure, mais alors qu'il marchait en direction de la demeure l'adolescent laissa courir un léger sourire sur ces lèvres. Watanuki avait une façon bien à lui de remuer et de se faire entendre avant de refermer la porte il se tourna vers le jeune garçon qui se tenait toujours devant l'entrée du temple.

« Je veux des yakitori pour le déjeuner. »

« Je ne prends pas de commande. Tu mangeras ce que je te préparerai. »

Invisible et cachée aux yeux des deux adolescents une tierce personne avait assisté à l'arrivée bruyante du duo. Légèrement blessé, Doumeki avait une légère estafilade qui courait le long de son bras tandis que Watanuki avait un œil au beurre noir.

Elle connaissait le secret de cette famille, son beau père avait été prêtre et exorciste de renom dans le monde fermé de l'occulte, elle avait appris l'étendue de sa renommée et de ses dons le jour de sa mort, malheureusement son mari n'avait pas hérité de ses pouvoir mais leur fils oui.

Ses pouvoirs semblaient s'être révélés à lui c'est ce qu'avait dit son mari lorsqu'un soir par hasard il avait vu son fils procéder à un exorcisme, c'était l'hiver dernier.

Elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle refusait de voir son fils mourir pour protéger quelqu'un ou ce bruyant enfant.

Il était venu à plusieurs reprises à la maison, toujours poli et très soigneux, ses vêtements paraissaient usés mais toujours propres et jamais un faux pli. Un soir durant la discussion Shizuka avait laissé tomber que l'enfant était orphelin et depuis la mort de ses parent alors qu'il n'était qu'au primaire il avait vécu seul dans un appartement sous la garde de la gérante et son conjoint.

Elle l'appelait l'enfant car parler de lui ou penser à lui par son prénom signifierait lui donner un visage et une réelle présence. Elle l'appréciait pour son éducation et ses bonnes manières mais son fils avait préséance.

Les deux adolescents avaient tous les deux disparu depuis un long moment mais ce ne fut qu'un long moment plus tard que Hana Doumeki lâcha le rideau et alla se coucher.

Miya était inquiète, depuis quelques temps son frère avait changé, la tête brûlée à la langue bien acérée avait disparu pour laisser apparaître un autre Takaya. Plus sombre et torturé mais aussi plus fort, cette fois ci les coups de leur père apparu pour une brève visite n'avaient laissé aucune trace. Au contraire cette fois-ci la répartie de son aîné à la violence de leur géniteur avait été une telle violence égale si bien que l'homme qui dépassait son fils de plusieurs kilos alla s'écraser comme un vulgaire fétu de paille.

Cette nuit là, Takaya s'enferma dans sa chambre et ne la quitta plus. Enfermé il ne fit aucun bruit, son frère n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

- « j'aurai du me débarrasser de toi lorsque ta mère est partie en vous abandonnant toi et ta sœur. »

- « tu es parti en même temps qu'elle alors où est le problème ? »

- « je n'ai jamais voulu de toi. Dire qu'on m'avait proposé une petite fortune pour t'adopter quand tu avais cinq ans, j'aurai du accepter. Mais il n'est pas trop tard, dés demain tu ne feras plus partie du décor. »

En retrait Miya avait assisté impuissante à la dispute qui avait déchiré le père et le fils. Depuis toujours, elle avait assisté impuissante aux effort désespérés de Takaya pour plaire à ce père hargneux et violent. Jusqu'au départ de leur mère Takaya avait été un élève doué mais turbulent, à la fin de chaque trimestre il revenait avec un prix qu'il serrait précieusement pour le montrer à leur parent. Leur mère dépressive les rencontraient avec un regard rendu vitreux par le mélange d'alcool et de médicaments tandis que leur père plus indifférent se contentait de balayer d'un geste de la main le précieux trophée.

Les bras ballants et les larmes aux yeux, Miya du haut de ses cinq ans regardait son aîné encaisser sans broncher le mépris de ce père qu'il idolâtrait. Lorsque celui-ci lassé partait en claquant la porte pour disparaître pour de longues semaines, le jeune garçon de huit ans ramassait le prix et tentait de le recoller du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Miya se souvenait de ces événements à partir de son cinquième anniversaire mais elle avait vu dans un carton que son frère cachait soigneusement que ces maltraitances et humiliations duraient depuis bien plus longtemps.

Mais à douze ans, Takaya s'était révolté, une poussée de croissance avait formé son corps le faisant paraître plus âgé mais lui donnant aussi la force pour se défendre.

Watanuki était anxieux depuis quelques jours, un étrange sentiment l'étrennait à chaque fois qu'il raccompagnait Doumeki chez lui.

On l'observait, il sentait un regard peser sur lui, il n'était pas malveillant non, mais vide dépourvu de toute émotion, ce regard qu'il sentait peser sur lui était indifférent.

Même Yuuko semblait distraite ses derniers jours, elle buvait moins et disparaissait pour de longues heures. Même Maru et Moro ne savaient pas où la sorcière disparaissait.

La rentrée approchait, malheureusement pour le jeune orphelin l'été avait été chargé si bien qu'il n'avait pas pu finir tous ses devoirs. Il allait devoir s'y mettre sérieusement, c'était sa dernière année de lycée puis par la suite il allait devoir se mettre à la recherche d'un emploi. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se permettre des études supérieures.

Doumeki avait reçu des sollicitations de la part de plusieurs universités, ses talents d'archers finalement reconnus après sa victoire lors du championnat national mais il n'était pas le seul Himawari-chan aussi allait intégrer une prestigieuse université, celle de Tokyo et Doumeki parlait aussi de s'inscrire à la même université.

Un pincement d'envie venait de temps à autre enserrer le cœur de Watanuki lorsqu'il voyait ses camarades autours de lui parler de ce qu'ils allaient faire à la prochaine rentrée. Malgré ses qualités de coureur aucune université n'avait été suffisamment intéressée par ses performances scolaires ou sportives pour lui proposer une bourse si bien qu'après la remise des diplômes il allait se mettre à la recherche d'un emploi.

Plus jeune il avait envié ses camarades de classe dans une certaine mesure. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait le jeune garçon apprenait de diverses façons qu'il ne pouvait tout avoir. Il avait du renoncer à des chaussures, des habits et même voyages scolaires car il manquait de ressources pour les payer.

Souvent il s'était tenu sur le bas côté pour regarder le car partir sans lui, à l'intérieur les enfants puis les adolescents qui lui faisaient de grands signes de la main et cette année rien n'avait changé, alors que le bus s'éloignait la forme de Himawari qui lui faisait de grand signe de la main finit de disparaître à côté d'elle une large et masculine forme lui présentait son dos.

Watanuki quitta la relative sécurité de la cours de l'école et se dirigea vers le magasin de la sorcière des dimensions. Le jeune adolescent marchait vite, sans se laisser distraire par quoi que ce soit depuis quelques temps une étrange vibration semblait planer sur Tokyo. Il y était presque parvenu mais les esprits avait fini par le repérer alors il piqua un sprint pour finir par s'arrêter au milieu de la cours de la demeure de Yuuko, à bout de souffle Watanuki se pencha pour reprendre son souffle ses mains reposant sur le haut de ses cuisses. Dans un premier temps il ne ressentit rien mais au fur et à mesure que l'adrénaline se dissipait il vit les gouttelettes écarlates s'écraser sur le sol puis le léger tiraillement.

Il s'était ramolli, la présence quasi constante de Doumeki à ses côtés lui avait fait relâcher sa vigilance. Sortant son mouchoir de sa poche, il l'appliqua sur sa blessure et pénétra le manoir.

Naoe ne répondait pas au téléphone, Takaya avait tenté de le joindre à plusieurs reprises mais sans succès. Haruie était partie à Osaka pour le week-end en compagnie d'un groupe de motard de sa fac et quant à Nagahidé le jeune lord ne se sentait pas la force de le joindre, le dernier arrivé du groupe méprisait Kagetora et malgré l'amnésie de Takaya et son incapacité à comprendre Chiaki lui faisait porter l'entière responsabilité du désastre qu'était les rapport entre Naoe et Kagetora.

Et il ne pouvait demander de l'aide à Yuzuru, les parents de ce dernier voyait d'un très mauvais œil l'amitié entre leur unique enfant et lui, reconnu par tout comme était un adolescent à problème dont même les parents avaient cessé de se préoccuper.

L'horloge devant la station affichait vingt trois heures résigné Takaya enfourcha sa moto et se dirigea vers la maison d'un de ses camarades de virée et dont les parents étaient plus permissifs tant que leur fils passait toutes ses classes.

Le téléphone finit par se taire, ramenant le silence dans la pièce, son propriétaire avait distraitement jeté un œil pour voir qui pouvait l'appeler à cette heure tardive de la nuit mais ne réagit nullement à la vue de l'appelant l'heure était grave il ne pouvait se laisser distraire.

La porte de la salle à manger privée s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Nagahidé et Haruie, le jeune homme de dix neuf ans laissait pendre ses cheveux librement et portait pour changer un pantalon en jean et un tee-shirt offrant ainsi une image différente de celle qu'il offrait habituellement même ses lunettes qui servait à lui donner un petit air intello manquait.

Il apparaissait maintenant dans toute sa puissance loin de Tokyo et de ses connaissances il pouvait laisser apparaître sa véritable personnalité.

Haruie fut la suivante à entrer, elle portait contrairement à son habitude une robe de coupe sobre et dont la couleur sombre flattait sa chevelure, son visage était inexpressif et dépourvu de tout maquillage l'insistance de Naoe lui avait fait abandonné son voyage avec le club de moto.

- « je ne vois pas Takaya-san, il n'est pas encore arrivé ? »

- « Kagetora-sama ne sait rien de cette rencontre, elle ne le concerne pas. »

- « depuis quand peux tu te passer de lui. Sauf nécessité absolue tu t'éloignes rarement de lui. »

- « ça suffit Nagahidé, j'ai reçu la visite de Kenshin sama et il m'a donné des ordres. »

L'air railleur de Nagahidé disparut immédiatement, Kenshin Uesugi apparaissait rarement, le saint homme laissait à son fils Kagetora le soin de s'occuper de la guerre contre l'Underworld Féodal.

- « et que voulait Kenshin sama ? »

- « il m'a ordonné de me rendre chez la sorcière des dimensions. Je…

Le bruit de la coupe de saké s'écrasant contre la table empêchant Naoe de finir sa phrase.

- « pas elle, tu sais que les prix à payer pour un vœu sont incommensurables.»

- « cela dépend des vœux, et puis comment sais tu pour ce qu'il y aura à payer. »

- « j'ai été au service d'une sorcière des dimension une fois. Crois moi Naoe quoi que ce soit trouve un autre moyen. »

- « ce n'est pas moi, Kenshin sama m'a demandé de me rendre chez elle afin qu'elle effectue un sortilège. il m'a ordonné de briser les scellés qui bloquent la mémoire de Kagetora sama. »

- « je suppose que tu connais le prix, Takaya disparaîtra complètement et le peu d'avancée que tu auras obtenu de lui disparaîtra avec le dernier scellé. »

- « la mission est plus importante. »

- « tu pourrais continuer à lui enseigner ce qu'il doit savoir. »

- « ça suffit Haruie, Naoe a pris sa décision. »

- « Nagahidé, est ce que tu sais ce que Kenshin sama lui demande, notre mission est éternelle, pour nous tout n'est qu'éternel recommencement mais nous sommes maudits par un seul aspect. Nous n'aimons qu'une fois et nous vivons nos réincarnations dans l'espoir de pouvoir les revoir. »

- « je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si magnifique à chanter les louanges de ces amours qui nous ont rendus si misérables. »

- « ça suffit vous deux. Je voulais juste vous informer des ordres de Kenshin sama. »

Haruie, s'était tue et avait reporté son regard scrutateur sur l'aîné de leur groupe. Il était avec Takaya celui doté du plus de pouvoir, ce qui faisait de lui l'alter ego parfait à leur lord.

- « est ce que tu nous as tout dit ? »

- « oui, je vous ai tout dit. »

- « en es tu sûr Naoe? »

Naoe prit le temps d'aspirer une longue bouffée de la cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer avant de répondre à l'exorciste dont le regard perçant ne le quittait pas.

- « en fait je dois récupérer en moi le pouvoir de Kagetora sama. »

- « donc, Takaya ne sera plus qu'une coquille inutile. »

- « Nagahidé. »

C'était la voix de Naoe, celle-ci avait couvert celle de Haruie, plus puissante et plus coupante elle coupa court aux paroles fielleuses de Chiaki.


	2. Chapter 2

**histoire sans beta et au rythme lent pour le moment. les premiers chapitres vont servir à mettre en place le cadre de la fic.**

**merci à fantasy115 pour ses commentaires (j'attends la suite de ta fic) et merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de lire nos fics. si on les écrit c'est pour faire partager notre passion. **

**Chapitre II**

Takaya traversa en trombe l'entrée de l'établissement avant de freiner tout aussi brusquement lorsque comme surgi de nulle part apparut Mya.

La jeune fille semblait guetter l'arrivée de l'engin et de son propriétaire.

- « Takaya……

- « que veux tu Mya ? »

- « rentre à la maison, je ne veux pas rester seule. »

- « non, de toute façon, je ne suis pas son fils alors à quoi bon. »

- « c'est pas vrai, tu es son fils, tu possèdes ses traits et sa force de caractère et même son emportement. »

- « ça me fait une belle jambe. Il m'a jeté à la rue en pleine nuit. Si cela n'avait pas été Kei, j'aurais été à la rue. »

- « mais il y a Yuzuru et les autres.»

- « ils ont une vie Mya, et une qui ne m'inclut pas forcément. »

- « mais comment vas-tu faire ? »

- « ne t'inquiète pas mais surtout n'en parle à personne. Ce qui se passe chez nous ne regarde que nous. »

- « Même pas Yuzuru. »

- « Personne tu m'entends. Promets le moi ? »

- « je te le promets. »

doucement mais fermement, Takaya la jeune collégienne en direction des bâtiments qui habritaient ses classes.

- « dépêche toi Mya ou tu seras en retard pour tes cours. »

La collégienne s'empressa de s'éloigner en direction de son bâtiment tandis que Takaya se dirigeait vers les vestiaires du club de sport. Durant la nuit il avait réussi à se faufiler dans l'enceinte de l'établissement pour cacher ses affaires dans son casier mais ce n'était que temporaire il devait trouver un logement et vite mais pas seulement cela. Il devait aussi trouver un travail dont les horaires coïncideraient avec ceux de son emploi du temps scolaire et ses activités d'exorcistes.

* * *

La colère menait un combat acharné face à l'inquiétude, Watanuki avait attendu que tout le monde soit dans le bus pour en descendre.

Occupé à déguster les cookies que le jeune garçon lui avait fourré entre les mains en lui rappelant bruyamment que ses goûts exotiques ne le concernaient en rien, l'archer avait quelque peu relâché son attention et ce fut la voix de Kunogi qui ramena son attention vers des élément plus terre à terre.

- « Watanuki kun. Où vas-tu? Le car va démarrer. »

- « Yuuko san m'attend. Et puis telle que je la connais elle doit avoir besoin de ses cachets contre la gueule de bois. »

- « elle ne t'a pas laissé nous accompagner. »

- « je ne lui ai rien dit. »

- « pourquoi ? Je suis sûre qu'elle ne t'aurait pas empêché de nous accompagner. »

- « qui sait ? Mais avec quel argent serai-je parti ?»

Himawari n'eut guère l'occasion de répondre, le professeur d'éducation physique s'engouffrait dans le bus et ordonnait au chauffeur de démarrer. Resté sur le trottoir, Watanuki observa le car s'éloigner avant de s'éloigner à son tour.

Hana était désespérée, depuis deux semaines, la mère de famille avait fait le tour des diseuses de bonnes aventures et toutes avaient réagi pareillement à sa demande. « Nous ne pouvons influer ce qui unit ces deux destins. »

Certaines avaient même refusé de poursuivre la consultation, lui rendant son argent et la reconduisant fermement vers la porte. La dernière lui avait clairement dit.

- « qui que soit ses enfants restez loin d'eux et ne tentez pas d'interférer. Rien de bon ne peut sortir d'une telle interférence. »

Mais la femme ne pouvait accepter pareille prophétie. Elle devait sauver unique fils, même si son époux refusait d'intervenir. Depuis plusieurs mois c'était devenu un constant sujet de discorde, à chaque requête il lui répondait invariablement.

- « tu savais ce qui attendait Doumeki le jour de sa naissance. Sa vie ne lui appartient pas. »

- « elle lui appartient et je ferai ce qu'il faut pour qu'il ne finisse pas en vulgaire prêtre Shinto dans un temple. »

- « c'est sa vie….

- « et je suis sa mère je sais ce qu'il lui convient. »

- « mais es tu sûre de pouvoir payer le prix ? »

- « qu'est ce que vous avez tous à me parler de prix. »

- « c'est mon fils…

- « et c'est sa vie que tu es en train de manipuler or tu n'en as pas le droit. »

Yuuko, observa Watanuki pénétrer dans la cour du manoir, Doumeki et Himawari étaient partis en excursion avec l'école mais le jeune adolescent ne lui en avait jamais parlé bien que connaissant l'enseignement japonais elle savait qu'un voyage était programmé à cette période de l'année.

Chaque jour invariablement, il était venu travailler comme si de rien était, elle aurait pu lui avancer les fonds moyennant compensations.

La seule indication pour quelconque émotion par rapport à leur départ avait été pendant qu'il se soignait dans la salle de bain, l'alcool avait brûlé la blessure alors se laissant aller il s'était autorisé à versé quelques larmes.

Le bruyant adolescent avait été étrangement silencieux ce jour là et contrairement à son habitude il n'avait guère réagi à ses provocations ou ses demandes abracadabrantes.

Les jours s'était écoulés paisiblement, durant les matinées Kimihiro se rendait au lycée où il s'occupait de la salle d'Economie domestique, le professeur connaissant les aptitudes culinaires de son élève lui confiait volontiers les clés de la salle.

De cette façon, Kimihiro bénéficiait d'une légère réduction sur ses frais scolaires l'établissement conscient de la situation de l'élève.

* * *

Yuzuru regarda Takaya quitter la salle de cours pour aller manger sur le toit de l'école, après un bref coup d'œil par la fenêtre, il comprit la raison de ce choix. Watanuki Kimihiro était installé sous l'arbre, seul. Kunogi et Doumeki ayant accompagné le groupe parti en voyage en tant que membre du conseil des étudiants.

Bien qu'étant dans des classes différentes, il connaissait le trio par ouï dire. Doumeki le prometteur archer et Kunogi l'éternelle souriante et puis Watanuki un camarade de classe que tous qualifient d'illuminés en étant poli et de choses bien moins reluisantes.

Si les deux premiers étaient issus de familles normales il ne savait rien du troisième membre du groupe, si ce n'est ses aptitudes sportives en tant que footballeur et en tant que coureur même si ces dons avaient été insuffisants pour lui permettre de choisir une bonne université.

Yuzuru reporta son attention sur la porte, Takaya avait changé durant les dernières semaines, c'était quasi imperceptible mais bien présent.

Il était devenu plus taciturne et avait repris ses virées en compagnies des motards, il avait bien essayé d'en parler avec lui mais Takaya avait habilement changé le sujet de discussion mais les changements de Takaya n'étaient pas les seuls. Alors que les rapports entre Chiaki et son lord semblaient s'être quelque peu arrangés après l'affaire des miroirs, le hacker semblait avoir repris ses distances et traitait à présent Takaya avec froideur des fois frôlant le mépris.

Takaya encaissait la chose tant bien que mal mais à plusieurs reprises il avait du arrêter l'affrontement à la fin des cours, parfois il parvenait à entraîner Takaya avec lui à la maison, le gardant pour la nuit causant quelques fois l'irritation de ses parents et principalement sa mère qui voyait d'un mauvais œil l'amitié qui unissait les deux adolescents. Une amitié qui durait depuis les petites classes, il avait toujours été le pacifiste qu'il fallait défendre même si des fois il avait pris un malin plaisir à voir Takaya prendre les coups à sa place, dans ses moments là, une impression de flottement semblait le submerger pour disparaître et laisser place à un arrière goût amer.

Des mouvements frénétiques à la limite de son champ de vision le sortirent de ses moroses réflexions. Watanuki Kimihiro, battait des mains furieusement comme cherchant à se défaire de l'étreinte de quelqu'un tout en essayant de respirer même de son promontoire il pouvait voir le fragile garçon porter les mains à sa gorge et de commencer à tomber au sol pour être brusquement rattrapé par un élève.

L'excursion avait duré une semaine, les élèves avait visité Izumo et ses temples et Doumeki en avait profité pour s'informer et tenter de collecter quelques ouvrages dont il pourrait avoir besoin car après mure réflexion il avait décidé d'occuper la position de son grand père au temple une fois ses études universitaires terminées.

Le car s'approchait de l'école, et avec lui le retour à une vie « normale » mais durant le voyage Doumeki et Himawari n'avaient cessé de penser aux dernières paroles de leur ami demeuré à Tokyo.

Ils n'avaient jamais questionné la provenance de leur bento quotidien, de même qu'ils n'avaient jamais pensé si leur ami pouvait avoir des problèmes d'argent. Comment auraient ils pu y penser quand quelle que soit leur demande il s'exécutait main non sans avoir fulminé après Doumeki et s'être extasié devant Himawari. Quel que soit le plat il le ramenait fut ce avec des ingrédients hors saison ou demandant des heures de préparation. Le jeune orphelin trouvant en dehors de Yuuko quelqu'un d'autre pour goûter sa cuisine après des années passées à cuisiner pour une seule personne.

Doumeki avait pris l'habitude de se voir passer tous ses caprices alimentaires, personne ne rivalisait avec le talent culinaire du jeune garçon même sa mère ne parvenait à cuisiner aussi bien et à le rassasier aussi bien que celle du bruyant serviteur de Yuuko.

C'était l'heure du déjeuner lorsque le car s'arrêta dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, les élèves descendirent du car tandis que les délégués et membre du conseil des étudiants s'occupaient de s'assurer que personne n'avait rien oublié et remplir les derniers documents pour les professeurs.

Sans Watanuki pour les faire interagir, Himawari Kubogi et Shizuka Doumeki n'avaient guère grand-chose en commun, si bien qu'ils travaillèrent côte à côte pendant de longues minutes sans échanger la moindre parole.

Au bout d'un moment Himawari finit par s'étonner de l'absence du jeune voyant.

- « Watanuki-kun n'est pas venu à notre rencontre. »

- « hum.. »

- « je vais aller voir s'il est là. Tu sais où il pourrait se trouver ? »

- « vois dans la salle d'économie domestique. »

- « d'accord. Tu nous y rejoins ? »

Doumeki ne répondit rien mais la jeune fille savait que l'archer la suivrait sous peu, les deux adolescents étant malgré des rapports distants tous les deux étaient unis par l'excentrique génie cuisinier.

Himawari traversa l'aile où se trouvait l'administration de l'école pour se diriger ver le bâtiment où se trouvaient les salles de cours. Tout en traversant l'école la jeune fille saluait ici et là quelques élèves de sa connaissance s'arrêtant durant de brefs moments pour échanger quelques paroles avec des camarades de classes qui se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque.

- « né, Makiko. Tu n'aurais pas vu Watanuki-kun ? »

- « ce matin il a passé l'heure creuse chez le directeur et puis par la suite je l'ai vu manger à votre place habituelle. Il doit y être encore. »

- « d'accord je vais aller le voir. »

Alors qu'elle repartait en direction de la sortie une autre élève de leur classe apparue, sur son visage les expressions étaient partagées. Une lueur avide primait malgré tout.

- « eh vous saviez que Watanuki est épileptique ? »

- « non. D'accord il est bizarre mais quand même. »

- « pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

- « eh bien parce que à l'heure du déjeuner Takashi l'a rattrapé alors qu'il tombait, il raconte à qui veut l'entendre qu'il s'étranglait lui-même. »

- « oh arrête. Il devait chercher à se rendre intéressant. D'après mon père c'est un comportement typique des enfants ayant besoin d'attention. »

- « désolée de te décevoir Maki-chan. Mais personne ne lui témoignera jamais la moindre attention, il est complètement orphelin s'il devait disparaître personne ne s'en rendrait compte. En plus d'être bizarre ce mec est froid et distant. »

- « et poli à en être malade. »

- « peut être mais c'est un excellent athlète. Notre équipe de course à pied est championne depuis qu'il a rejoint ses rangs. »

La discussion sembla s'envoler lorsque toutes les jeunes filles qui avaient fini par se rassembler se mirent à parler en même temps. Doumeki pensa à une volée de moineau.

- « Oi, conclusion où se trouve Watanuki maintenant. »

- « il est à l'infirmerie.»

Les deux membres se séparèrent du groupe pour partir en direction de l'infirmerie, alors qu'ils passaient devant la classe de l'orphelin la porte s'ouvrit subitement laissant apparaître un adolescent de haute taille qui les passa sans leur prêter la moindre attention, mais en passant à la hauteur de Doumeki les deux jeunes gens firent une légère pause que personne d'autre à part eux deux.

Pausant légèrement, Takya se retourna et examina l'origine de son trouble, deux orbes dorés accrochèrent deux orbes chocolatés.

Ne ressentant aucune menace immédiate les deux garçons se détournèrent et poursuivirent leur chemin.

Takaya relégua la rencontre dans un coin de sa mémoire, il l'avait reconnu, malgré son béguin pour Yuzuru Saori ne cachait pas son admiration pour l'un des athlètes du club de Kyudo. D'ailleurs elle les avait traînés jusqu'aux stands de tirs pour le voir. C'était il y quelques mois et à ce moment là il n'avait rien ressenti de particulier venant de l'athlète. Doumeki Shizuka, mais il en était autrement cette fois-ci.

Takaya avait d'autres préoccupations en tête à son incapacité à faire le tri dans ses émotions concernant un certains moine était venu s'ajouter son éviction du logement familial par son père.


	3. Chapter 3

Naoe faisait de son mieux pour ne rien montrer mais le possesseur ne pouvait oublier les mots échangés entre les trois amis cette nuit là, quelques semaines auparavant à Osaka

Naoe faisait de son mieux pour ne rien montrer mais le possesseur ne pouvait oublier les mots échangés entre les trois amis cette nuit là, quelques semaines auparavant à Osaka.

Cette nuit là, son jeune lord l'avait appelé à plusieurs reprises mais il n'avait pas répondu bien qu'il sût que le jeune Takaya n'appelait que contraint et forcé et toujours de mauvais cœur.

Le jeune adolescent semblait lui en vouloir de l'appeler par son vrai nom Kagetora au lieu de celui du corps qu'il possédait actuellement. Pourtant il y avait plus de Takaya que de Kagetora, ce qui avait émergé des scellés étaient de simples réminiscences du passé et une partie du pouvoir de Kagetora pourtant de temps à autre Naoe ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser une question, le pouvoir de cette réincarnation était bien plus grand que celui d'aucune autre sans qu'il ne puisse y apporter la moindre explication.

Un rapide coup d'œil à l'arbre généalogique de la famille Ougi ne lui apprit rien. Il y avait bien eu quelques prêtres certains même renommés mais rien qui ait retenu son attention. La famille n'étant guère prestigieuse n'avait aucune archive détaillant son passé.

Quatre semaines avaient passé depuis la rencontre du trio de possesseur loin de la présence de leur leader et les missions se poursuivaient toujours mais le climat au sein du groupe avait insidieusement changé et Takaya n'y comprenait rien après ce qui avait semblé pour le jeune lord réincarné une chance de pouvoir nouer des liens loin du bagage que représentait le passé voyait tout s'effriter devant lui sans savoir pourquoi.

Haruie qui était la plus affectueuse du groupe semblait se distancer de lui, en fait tous avaient pris leur distance sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Cette inquiétude permanente causa à Takaya de perdre de sa concentration un bref instant permettant à Shun Kushinada de se libérer de la barrière d'exorcisme généré par les deux exorciste, un simple vacillement suffit au Seigneur Shun pour créer une brèche et s'enfuir abandonnant le corps derrière lui.

- « c'était un simple exorcisme bon sang comment t'as fait pour le rater. »

- « c'est arrivé et puis c'est tout. D'ailleurs il n'est pas le plus dangereux des seigneurs de l'underworld Feodal. »

- « ah ouais et comment tu le sais, il a fallu tout t'enseigner à nouveau et maintenant tu veux me désigner qui sont les seigneurs de la guerre les plus dangereux. »

- « c'est pas ce que je dis Chiaki. Et pourquoi tu cherches à me faire dire ce que je ne pense même pas. »

- « non, ce que j'essaie de faire c'est de te faire prendre conscience de ta propre arrogance. »

- « et la tienne, si on en parlait. Tu passes ton temps à me faire porter le chapeau pour tout mais toi qu'est ce que tu as fait pour arranger les choses. »

Chiaki ne répondit rien mais envoya son poing à la rencontre de la mâchoire de Takaya envoyant l'héritier de Kenshin Uesugi s'écraser plus loin dans la poussière.

Ce dernier se redressa et jeta un regard indéchiffrable à son assaillant, le trio regarda le plus jeune de ses membres allongé dans la poussière et aucun ne se porta à sa rescousse.

Haruie se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang, depuis un long mois la jeune femme se faisait un devoir de se distancer du jeune adolescent qui avait gagné son cœur par son courage et son empathie.

Ce Kagetora différait de toutes les précédentes réincarnations, il était coléreux et capricieux mais généreux et soucieux de ceux qui l'entouraient. Naoe, qui par le passé était traité comme un chien était plus décemment traité, les rapports entre les deux hommes était toujours aussi conflictuel mais au moins les choses semblaient vouloir évoluer malgré la mémoire qui semblait vouloir ressurgir amenant avec elle son lot de haine et d'incompréhension.

Le regard qu'elle affrontait à cet instant précis lui rappela celui d'un enfant à qui on aurait fait miroiter la promesse d'un port d'attache pour l'en priver l'instant d'après le brisant ainsi. Son regard semblait résigné.

- « quelqu'un voudrait bien m'aider. Je crois bien m'être fait plus mal que je ne le pensais. »

Personne ne bougea. Chiaki ne voyait rien dans le regard qui lui faisait face si ce n'était une lueur de défi, Naoe quant à lui lut dans le regard de l'adolescent rebelle ces mêmes émotions que Haruie y avait décelées. Ce que le moine semblait avoir lu dans le regard de sa jeune charge le décida à changer d'état d'esprit et de vouloir aider l'adolescent au sol mais Takaya déçu laissa retomber sa main dans la poussière puis prenant appui sur ces deux mains se releva son mouvement attira l'attention des trois autres possesseurs sur une partie de son corps dénudé par la déchirure qui ornait son tee-shirt.

La peau qui s'offrait à leur regard était ferme et jeune mais surtout marbrée de coups dont la palette allait du noir pour les coups les plus violents et les plus récents à une couleur jaunâtre pour les coups les plus anciens en phase de guérison.

Le tressaillement de douleur n'échappa à personne mais aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Takaya partit en direction de sa moto et ouvrit le sac à dos qu'il avait préparé pour cette mission, tournant le dos aux autres il enleva le vêtement déchiré offrant à la vue de tous un corps parfaitement sculpté mais zébré de nombreuses et fines cicatrices blanches. Tous avaient vécu assez longtemps pour savoir ce que ces fines marques signifiaient.

Un hoquet de surprise fit marquer un léger temps d'arrêt à Takaya qui se retourna vers Haruie, son regard vaguement interrogateur croisa celui choquée de la jeune motarde.

- « qu'est ce qu'il y a ?»

- « c…co…comment ?»

- « une barre sur les reins.»

- « tu devrais aller voir un médecin, et si tu avais une lésion interne ou quelque chose de pire une hémorragie. »

- « elle a raison Takaya-san. »

- « tu as peur pour ton Kagetora. »

- « on s'inquiète pour toi. »

- « arrêtez votre cinéma, ce n'est pas pour moi que vous vous inquiétez mais pour lui. Moi je n'existe pas je ne suis qu'une coquille, un réceptacle dont il ou vous, pourrez facilement vous défaire. Et puis je n'ai assez d'argent pour payer la visite.»

Takaya n'attendait aucune réponse, ayant fini d'enfiler son tee-shirt il empoigna sa grosse jacket que Mya avait réussi à lui ramener, mit son casque et enfourcha sa moto direction Tokyo. Ce soir il travaillait.

Yuuko Ichihara connaissait le pouvoir du Hitsuzen, il pouvait prendre plusieurs chemins et les mortels tenter de retarder son accomplissement mais à terme il était inéluctable, son jeune protégé avait lentement recréé ses attaches avec les êtres qui l'entourent et s'inquiètent pour lui mais si il en mesurait pleinement la portée il refusait d'agir en conséquence. Il continuait à vouloir affronter les épreuves de l'existence seul dans une vaine tentative de protéger ses amis eux qui avaient quelqu'un pour les pleurer lorsque lui personne ne marcherait derrière son cercueil ou dresserait un petit autel à sa mémoire.

Pourtant la sorcière lui avait expliqué encore et encore que les humains ne pouvaient vivre sans tisser de liens, ce n'était pas son refus de les voir qui les ferait cesser d'exister.

Yuuko ne put empêcher l'éclat de douceur et le regard attendri qui accompagna son jeune employé alors qu'il traversait la demeure en râlant sur Yuuko et ses demandes incessantes, Mokona et ses provocations.

Mais s'il y avait un indicateur quant à la place de la boutique dans la vie du jeune orphelin c'était bien la qualité des mets qu'il leur servait à chaque fois. Quelles que soit ses demandes même pour les plats les plus raffinés et plus recherchés, celui qui ignorait son destin acceptait de passer une partie de la nuit éveillé plutôt que de décevoir ses attentes ou celle du jeune archer.

C'était la seule preuve d'affection qu'il leur accordait, même s'il refusait de le reconnaître.

Les parques tissaient une nouvelle toile à présent dont les motifs étaient d'un bleu profond mais aussi d'or et de chocolat.

Le bleu et l'or se mariaient harmonieusement créant une tapisserie dont le motif principal faisait penser à chaos savamment maîtrisé mais soudainement l'or sembla disparaître cédant sa place à une couleur plus chaude rappelant le chocolat. Celle-ci s'unissait au bleu pour tisser une nouvelle toile où l'or semblait suivre un nouveau chemin parallèle au deux autres couleurs.

D'autres toiles croisaient celle qui formait le cœur de ce magnifique et complexe ouvrage qui avait demandé décades et décades de préparation.

Yuuko avait assisté au méticuleux travail des trois sœurs, parques possédaient un pouvoir dépassant celui des dieux mais le pouvoir de la sorcière des dimensions tout comme celui de Clow Reed les outrepassait.

L'hébétude qui s'était abattu sur Takaya lorsque le vieux comme il l'appelait avait disparu deux jours plus tard, le jeune possesseur s'était pris en main et était parti à la recherche d'un logement heureux par la même occasion d'avoir déjà fini de payer les traites de sa moto un peu plutôt que prévu grâce à l'argent qu'il recevait pour son aide dans certains exorcismes effectués en compagnie de Naoé.

Takaya poussait sa moto à travers le passage étroit qui menait vers la remise lorsqu'il croisa son voisin, un jeune garçon à l'apparence si frêle que Takaya avait l'impression que le moindre souffle de vent le briserait pourtant son visage et son regard étaient froids et impassibles derrière ses lunettes, il semblait coupé du monde.

Personne ne venait le voir et son téléphone ne sonnait jamais, d'ailleurs il se demandait s'il en avait un. Lorsqu'il parvint à sa hauteur le jeune lycéen s'effaça et attendit patiemment que Takaya le dépassât afin de reprendre son chemin. Malheureusement le jeune délinquant avait surestimé de ses forces, l'exorcisme puis deux heures de trajets avaient eu raison de ses forces amoindries par de longues nuits sans sommeil.

Le nouvel habitant sentit le sol se dérober sous lui, le poids de sa moto l'attirant vers le bas irrémédiablement résigné Takaya banda faiblement ses muscles dans l'attente d'un impact qu'il ne ressentit pas, l'obscurité l'engloutit avant de savoir ce qui avait amorti sa chute.

Une main douce et ferme l'allongea entre les épaisseurs d'un futon remplaçant ainsi la dureté du sol, le brouillard dans lequel nageait Takaya semblait vouloir se dissoudre mais le jeune homme refusait de s'éveiller à cette réalité qui avait pris une tournure des plus déplaisante pour lui après son père c'était le clan qui semblait se retourner contre lui et Yuzuru n'était plus une option.

Les mains continuaient leur travail, il les sentit retirer son tee-shirt avant de marquer légèrement une pause avant de reprendre leur tâche, les doigts étaient aériens et précis, ils soignèrent ses blessures sans douleur excessive dénotant ainsi une certaine expérience.

Il sentit son hôte se lever et se déplacer dans la pièce, bientôt le bruit de l'eau qui coulait puis un bref moment plus tard un linge tiède parcourut son corps l'allégeant de sa poussière.

Ces mêmes mains avaient avec dextérité retiré chaussures et chaussettes mais aussi ceinture le laissant seulement avec son jean.

- « je te laisse à manger sur la table basse, ferme la porte lorsque tu quitteras la maison. »

Naoé regarda la moto disparaître sans prononcer une parole, les derniers mots du jeune seigneur flottant sur le trio. Chiaki fut le premier à reprendre contenance.

- « qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

- « on finit le travail qui nous a été donné. »

- « ah oui ! Et comment on fait monsieur le second ? »

- « Kagetora sama n'est pas le seul exorciste du groupe Chiaki. »

- « mais c'est celui qui possède le plus de pouvoir et les Bishamonten le favorisent. »

- « plus pour longtemps Haruie. Dans quelques jours tout sera fini. »

- « Naoe, écoute moi je t'en supplie trouve un autre moyen, il existe bien d'autres méthodes pour reprendre ses pouvoirs à Kagetora. »

- « oui, l'anéantir. Malheureusement Kagetora s'est totalement fondu en Takaya et bien quelques souvenirs lui reviennent de temps à autre il n'est plus le Kagetora sama que nous avons connu. »

- « alors pourquoi l'appelles-tu de la sorte ? Tu es cruel inutilement.»

- « nous sommes en guerre, je ne reculerai devant rien pour venir à bout de l'Underworld Feodal. »

- « et prendre ta vengeance sur Kagetora Uesugi. »

- « cela aussi, dans cette vie c'est moi qui aurais la main mise et il connaîtra le sens de l'expression retournement de situation. »

Chiaki n'avait jamais témoigné le moindre respect ou égard envers l'hériter du Kenshin si bien que le possesseur ne connaissait que très peu Kagetora et ses états d'âmes. Pour lui cette réincarnation ne présentait aucune différence avec les anciennes mais pour Haruie qui avait gouté à sa générosité lorsqu'il l'avait libéré afin de suivre celui que son cœur avait choisi elle voyait une différence. Cet Uesugi tout adolescent rebelle et maladroit qu'il était semblait vraiment faire des efforts même si ces dernières semaines quelque chose semblait différente.

Il refusait que quelqu'un vienne le chercher dorénavant, il se déplaçait par ses propres moyens et aussi subtilement que possible cherchait à passer du temps avec l'un d'eux, le plus souvent elle ou Naoe mais même avec Chiaki il faisait des efforts pour s'entendre avec tout le monde mais aucun ne lui accordait de temps, chacun prenant peu à peu ses distances sauf Naoe qui devait absolument gagner la confiance de l'adolescent pour que le sortilège fonctionne.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV**

Takaya se rendormit aussitôt la porte refermée. La douceur du futon lui rappela des souvenirs, ceux de Ujiteru et cette brève journée volée au cours normal de sa vie avant que tout ne vole en éclat.

La plage et le soleil chaud, le son de la flûte qui le berçait et ramenait à la surface un clair de lune plusieurs siècles auparavant mais aussi quelques décades plus tôt avant Minako et son fiasco.

Un soir où tous les membres étaient sorti où seul Naoé et lui étaient restés, dans la chaleur de la nuit il avait sorti sa flûte et joué longtemps avec son gardien en unique spectateur et auditeur.

Bientôt l'épuisement finit par l'emporter à nouveau vers les bras de Morphée où son hôte le retrouva après son retour du lycée épuisé par un assaut violent de ses invisibles poursuivants.

Dans un état de demi sommeil Takaya crut entendre quelqu'un pleurer mais il n'y avait jamais personne pour pleurer, ses malheurs ou sa douleur.

Watanuki quitta le lycée à pas mesurés, replié sur lui-même et sur ses pensées. La présence de plus en plus d'esprits maléfiques qui le poursuivaient avec un acharnement qu'il n'avait jamais connu et le pouvoir de Doumeki qui semblait s'affaiblir autant d'événements qui l'inquiétaient.

Pour avoir évolué dans l'entourage de la sorcière des dimensions pendant deux longues et tumultueuses années Watanuki Kimihiro savait que ces événements anodins avaient une origine et un but.

Doumeki se sentait troublé, pourtant rien en apparence ne le laissait voir, son arc en position c'est avec sa précision coutumière qu'il laissa sa flèche s'élancer et se ficher au centre de sa cible pourtant à l'intérieur un violent combat se menait. Sa mémoire semblait le fuir, de temps à autres des blancs apparaissaient, ce garçon qui lui ramenait toujours à manger, qui était il ?

Il ne le connaissait pas et cette fille qui n'arrêtait pas de rire de tout et de rien, il ne pensait pas être si familier avec elle pour qu'elle vienne l'accoster si familièrement malgré leurs responsabilités communes au sein du conseil des étudiants.

Himawari commençait à souffrir des mêmes difficultés que Doumeki, certains matins elle se réveillait incapable de se rappeler de qui étaient les trois garçons qui posaient fièrement avec elle sur la photo qui occupait l'étagère près de son bureau.

Et qui était assez fou pour lui laisser un oiseau ? Ces petites pertes de mémoires commençaient à lui peser sur les nerfs, toutes ces incertitudes la lassaient.

Kunogi San finissait de sa fille lorsque le cri perçant de cette dernière lui fit lâcher la casserole qu'elle venait de sortir du placard.

Sans plus s'en préoccuper la mère anxieuse monta quatre à quatre les marches menant à la chambre de sa fille et ouvrit brutalement la porte menant à la chambre et là debout au milieu de sa chambre offrant son dos se tenait sa fille et ce que la mère vit lui donna envie de vomir, le reflet du miroir renvoyait un dos emplis de cicatrices toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres.

Mais dés que leur regard se croisa tout s'effaça, ni le cri ni la course effrénée vers le sommet des escaliers n'eurent lieu. A la place Kunogi san assit sa fille devant sa coiffeuse et peigna la longue chevelure de sa fille.

Kimihiro, était de corvée de nettoyage cette semaine, et c'est d'un pas pesant qu'il se rendit au lycée après une nuit écourtée par les rêves troublés et les soins à prodiguer à son visiteur impromptu.

Morino san partageait la corvée avec lui, la jeune fille était vibrante de vie toujours joyeuse mais d'une manière bien plus sincère et innocente que Himawari, son affection naïve et sincère pour Narita Yuzuru était touchante mais avait peu de chance d'aboutir à quelque chose de concret. Watanuki sentait de manière diffuse que le destin de l'un et l'autre n'était pas fait pour se croiser, elle était bien trop douce pour ce qu'il était réellement, mais il n'en dira jamais rien tel n'était pas son rôle.

Depuis des jours Naoé, Nagahidé et Haruié rodaient dans les environs de la boutiques de la sorcière des dimensions pourtant aucun d'eux ne parvenait à rentrer pourtant à plusieurs reprises Yuuko passa devant eux en compagnie de Watanuki. Le regard de la sorcière rouge sang et d'une profondeur insondable, le regard du lycéen de la couleur du saphir exprimant ce qui pouvait être interprété comme de la répulsion ou de la peur.

Une fois, deux fois trois fois mais à aucun moment des mots ne furent échangés entre les deux groupes ce qui finit de transformer et de clarifier les émotions du jeune garçons que le trio voyait toujours apparaître et disparaître de la répulsion à une peur toute simple fut la matérialisation à ses côtés du renard à neuf queue qui se mit entre lui les visiteurs lorsque ces derniers fatigués de chercher à accéder à la boutique de la sorcière en vain décidèrent de le questionner.

- « eh toi ! »

Incertain quant à la personne concernée Watanuki se retourna indécis vers l'origine de la voix.

- « excusez moi c'est à moi que vous parlez ? »

- « tu vois quelqu'un d'autre peut être ? »

- « Naoé doucement, tu vas effrayer le garçon. »

Haruie posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule du moine dans une tentative de l'apaiser mais les jours passés à tenter de pénétrer le domaine de la sorcière des dimensions avait usé le peu de patience dont disposait le possesseur. Le moine se dégagea brusquement de la main posée sur son épaule pour fondre sur l'adolescent figé sur place par le pouvoir qu'il sentait envelopper le moine comme une seconde peau.

Passée les premières secondes, Watanuki se mit à tousser violemment puis à étouffer, dés que la main du moine se posa sur lui l'aura se fit encore plus pesante, assaillant le lycéen et le submergeant.

Ayant choisi son maître, Mugetsu le renard à neuf queues n'avait plus quitté le jeune héritier depuis ce jour là. Toujours blotti autour de son cou, il l'accompagnait partout dans ses missions et même chez lui.

Doux et soucieux de son bien être Watanuki ne ménageait pas sa peine pour prendre soin de lui malgré ses maigres moyens. En contrepartie il utilisait son feu purificateur pour l'aider lorsque l'archer était absent comme c'était de plus en plus le cas depuis quelques semaines.

Sentant son cœur s'emballer de manière inquiétante, Mugetsu se prit forme et s'interposa entre son jeune maître et ses agresseurs.

Ces derniers ne purent que pousser un hoquet de surprise à la vue du légendaire renard et interrompre leur assaut. Haruie ne put s'empêcher de demander.

- « qui es-tu ? »

Une autre voix répondit pour lui.

- « quelqu'un que vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître. »

- « impossible. »

- « Chiaki Dono est bien arrogant de vouloir me dire ce qui est possible ou pas. »

Le ton légèrement ironique du départ s'était fait dur et cassant.

- « Vous devriez réfléchir plus longuement à ce que vous souhaitez. Tant que le doute subsistera rien ne se fera. » Puis se tournant vers son jeune protégé « Watanuki-kun je voudrais du poulet à la provençal accompagné d'un vin de bordeaux qu'on m'a offert. »

- « et puis quoi encore ce soir c'est soupe miso et eby fry.»

La seule réponse qu'eut le serviteur fut le claquement sonore de la porte de la boutique Yuuko l'avait précédée pour commencer sa soirée de libation. Sentant un poids se poser sur ses épaule Watanuki partit d'un pas lourd vers la rue marchande pour acheter ce qu'il fallait pour préparer la dernière envie de la sorcières et le bento du lendemain pour lui et les autres, mêmes si ces deux compagnons semblaient l'éviter depuis quelques semaines ou plus exactement l'ignorer.

Hana Watanuki commençait à désespérer, aucune des sorcières ou des shamans qu'elle avait pu visiter n'avaient accepté de lui accorder son vœu quel qu'ait été le prix qu'elle avait pu y mettre.

Elle passait régulièrement par ces ruelle et pourtant jamais elle n'avait vu cette boutique coincée entre deux tours, comme munis d'une volonté propre ses pas la menèrent vers la cours de la demeure puis vers la porte.

La peur commença à s'insinuer en elle, tout son corps se mouvait comme si tout d'un coupe ils se retrouvaient dotés d'une volonté propre. Avant même qu'elle ne put frapper à la porte celle-ci s'ouvrit et deux fillettes aux coiffures et à l'allure étonnante entonnèrent bruyamment « une nouvelle cliente pour notre maîtresse »

Au fond de la demeure, le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait et se refermait se fit entendre puis des pas quelques instant plus tard une silhouette prit forme et devant elle se tenant le garçon.

- « Doumeki-san ? »

Le même étonnement s'afficha sur son visage avant qu'une expression résignée ne vienne s'inscrire sur ses traits.

- « suivez moi je vous prie. »

Watanuki précéda la mère de son camarade de classe, lui ouvrant la voie vers le salon où Yuuko recevait ses clients.

Les fréquentations de Takaya n'étaient pas toutes recommandables mais c'est grâce à l'une d'entre elles que ce dernier avait obtenu une carte d'identité le déclarant majeure et habilité à rejoindre les masses laborieuses.

Grâce à ce précieux document, et à son physique d'athlète le jeune possesseur ne tarda pas à trouver un emploi en tant que videur dans l'une des nombreuses boîtes de nuits qui fleurissent dans le quartier de Shinjuku.

Dans l'un de ses moments de conscience, Takaya avait appelé son employeur et prétextant des complications survenues suite à la rixe qu'il avait du séparer avait demandé deux soirées de congé afin de se remettre.

Content de s'en tirer à si peu de frais Juubei san ne s'était pas fait prier, en ce qui concernait l'école, Takaya ne s'était pas préoccupé une absence de plus ou de moins ne changerait rien.

Mais une chose avait réellement changé, la solitude qui était la sienne depuis quelques mois commençait à s'estomper, le temps qu'il passait enfermé seul à ruminer ce nouveau coup du sort s'égayait de ses tentatives maladroites déployées à conquérir son acariâtre voisin.

Lorsqu'il avait fini par reprendre conscience deux jours avaient passé et en l'absence de Watanuki, Takaya avait pu observer à loisir le cadre dans lequel il se trouvait.

Un mot lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit. Vieux. Tout y était vieux et tant de fois reprisé pour certains linges de maison qu'en c'en était incroyable mais tout était d'une propreté méticuleuse et tout se conjuguait au singulier sauf les boîtes de bento.

Le temps s'était couvert, si bien que les clients étaient plus rares. N'ayant plus besoin de ses services, Takaya pénétra dans la boîte de nuit, une chape de chaleur l'enlaça avant de s'enfoncer plus à l'intérieur, le lycéen retira sa veste et demeura en t-shirt et pantalon noir, l'uniforme pour tous le personnel de l'établissement.

La boîte de nuit occupait plusieurs étages et ses services étaient aussi nombreux que les étages qu'elle occupait. Elle était le temple du jeu et de la luxure, qu'importait l'orientation sexuelle du visiteur tant que les démonstrations demeuraient dans les limites du bon goût personne ne venait vous questionner.

Tout en traversant la réception Kagetora laissa son regard errer sur la foule qui hantait la piste de danse et semblait se perdre dans le rythme hypnotique de la basse. La lumière accrocha un couple et l'adolescent laissa son regard errer sur le corps de la danseuse et apprécia les monts et vallées du corps qui se découvrit à lui, presque inconsciemment son regard se reporta sur son compagnon et ce dernier fut soumis au même examen, mais il y échoua. Il lui manquait des centimètres et des années pour le convaincre mais au même moment des images venues d'un passé scellé le ramenèrent sur terre et lui donnèrent envie de vomir. Brutalement il se rejeta en arrière et se dirigea vers l'arrière salle.


End file.
